no_turning_backfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Day War
The Three Day War was the conflict that changed the course of humanity forever, when an unknown group of hostile aliens dubbed the Devastators by the media assaulted humanity without warning or giving any demands. The fallout of the war resulting in the formation of the United Earth Council and the Genesis Project. The War Destruction of Outreach The Three Day War began on the First of April 2196. The approaching fleet of ships was detected by the Outreach Station, ''pride and glory of the Fleeter people, however as the call went out many believed that it was just an old fashioned 'April Fools' joke. Sadly this wasn't the case, at 1900HRS local time the Devastator fleet reached weapons range. They offered no demands, nor did they answer any hails from any of the Fleeter ships currently docked at the station, or in a defensive orbit. Within five minutes three million lives were lost, as ''Outreach and every ship that had rallied to her defence was destroyed with minimal effort. The hostile vessels not even appearing to slow as they passed through the wreckage deeper into the solar system. The Fleeters bolstered their defences at their outposts, however the forces they placed in the way of the Devastator vessels didn't seem to slow them down. They pleaded with the Martian Unity, Roslin Federation and Nagasaki Conglomerate to come to their aid. Conglomerate and Federation forces didn't move as they were currently in a standoff, with the Cold War coming closer to heating up while the Martian Unity was unsure on how to react. Battle of Ceres Ceres Station, named so for being built into the asteroid Ceres was one of the main Armani resourcing outposts, thousands of tonnes of resources and materials passed through the giant gateways into the station everyday, Ceres station was a valuable resource not only to the Fleeter but to the Martian, Federation and Conglomerate corporations that relied on the Fleeter for raw materials. Which is why when the Devastators sent a detachment of vessels towards the station the Martian Unity sent a small task force to help in the upcoming battle. So in the second day of the war the Devastator fleet bore down on Ceres Station where a massive evacuation effort was underway, Martian and Fleeter forces joined into one flee in an effort to halt the enemy advance. Despite having the larger fleet the human vessels only managed to slow the Advance. As the battle dragged on the Devastators began to push through towards the station, with more forces on the way the Martian Unity fleet elected to retreat as a rear guard to the fleeing Fleeter vessels. Despite their allies leaving the Fleeter vessels that were still functional elected to stand and fight to ensure that as many lives aboard Ceres could be saved as possible. By the time Ceres was destroyed 67% of it's population had been safely evacuated. The Fleeters were spared a second tragedy, many on Earth classified this as a victory. Battle for Mars Mars knew what was coming the second Ceres had been destroyed. The Devastators so far had worked on taking out every human installation from the outer edge of the Solar System working their way in. They didn't have a specific target, they were moving through systematically leaving nought but debris in their wake. Mars however was prepared, or at least better prepared than the Fleeters had ever been. Having a network of ground-orbital weapon systems, space defence satellites and the fleet the Martian Unity liked it's chances of standing up to the Devastator threat without having to rely on the Federation or the Conglomerate. This was their time to prove themselves. As the Devastator vessels reached orbit they were immediately engaged with the long range weaponry from the planets surface and the satellites in orbit, dealing massive amounts of damage but not enough to make a significant difference. The Devastators then focused their attention on targeting weapon Satellites, they were easy targets with their inability to move. As the Martian Fleet engaged the Devastators the Battle for Mars got truly underway. The sides seemed evenly matched, with the larger Martian Fleet using their long range weapons to great affect, however when the Devastators pulled closer the sides began to turn as the Martians reliance on speed and manoeuvrability was overcome by the sheer firepower being sent towards them. In an attempt to get some room to breathe Commander William Locke took some Martian forces in a sting manoeuvre utilising their speed and stealth technology to get behind the Devastator forces. While it initially proved effective it still wasn't enough. That was when another fleet arrived in orbit, realising the threat that the Devastators posed to Humanity as a whole rather than individual factions Admiral Roland Constantine managed to band a fleet together out of Federation and Conglomerate ships in order to rush to the Martians Aid. Aftermath Political Landscape The most prominent change in the solar system after the Three Day War was the formation of the United Earth Council, taking on representatives from each faction except the Fleeters who elected to remain independent. They worked together on several projects, while also shutting several down. The UEC was most prominently known for the Genesis Project. Fleeters The Fleeters lost much, much of their fleet and their space stations which were used for production and refinement of minerals and other valuable resources. They became more cohesive and banded together, refusing to join the UEC as they needed to re-establish themselves. Despite their lack of facilities the UEC placed civillian contractors under Fleeter command in order to work the Asteroid belt as no-one knew it better, even gifting them special ships designed to act as refineries. Most prominently all Universities, Colleges and Military Institutions became open and available to Fleeter survivors. The Martian Unity even constructed a space station in Mars orbit especially for them. Survival of the Human Race Fearing for the survival of their race the UEC tasked itself with making plans for a possible second wave. Projects came out of the wood work such as Project Rebirth, the Genesis Project, Daedalus Project, Project Hindsight, Project Arctic, Project Columbus and many more. In the end some of them were deemed ineffective, others were shut down for ethical reasons and in the end when the second wave of Devastators were detected humanity settled on the Genesis Project.